The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pic Amthe.’
‘Pic Amthe’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small purple to purple-violet colored flowers, good floriferousness, slightly yellow-green foliage, initially semi-compact and then an outwardly spreading and somewhat upright plant habit, good vigor, well branched, with early and continuous flowering response.
‘Pic Amthe’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The seed was sown in February 2005. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘1691-1,’ unpatented, with blue-pink flower color, less vigor and a more open plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Pic Amthe’ is the commercially available variety identified as ‘MP 209,’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,439) with a rose colored flower. ‘MP 209’ is earlier to flower, has longer branches, and shorter peduncles than ‘Pic Amthe.’
‘Pic Amthe’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pic Amthe’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.